In the light of steadily rising complexities of functions of driver information and driver assistance systems the man-machine-interface (MMI) in future more than ever has to look after reducing the duration and (sensed) complexity of control actions.
Future man-machine-interfaces (MMIs) have to be in a position to integrate a rising number of driver information and driver assistance functions for the user in a comprehensible and operable manner and at the same time to reduce the (sensed) complexity and the duration of individual control actions.
For an optimization of the information input synergistic multimode interfaces may make an important contribution for this. Such interfaces have already generally been described in “Nigay, L. and Coutaz, J. (1993). A design space for multimode systems: concurrent processing and data fusion. In CHI '93: Proceedings of the SIGCHI conference on Human factors in computing systems, pages 172-178, New York, N.Y., USA. ACM Press”.
Already today, multimode inputs are feasible in a vehicle—in order to control a function the user may select between several alternative communications modalities (for example voice or manual input). A synergistic and alternating, respectively, multi-modality allows for an increase in efficiency and comfort since inputs executed across several modalities are interpreted as contiguous. This contributes to a “more natural” communication (leaning to the man-man-communication).
In the field of displaying information contents and operating interfaces user interfaces which detect different parameters of the current usage situation—in particular the control intention and the control destination of the user—and deduct therefrom provisions for the adaptation of the user interface in a manner adaptive to the situation show a big potential.
Such systems follow the actions of the user, model the user interest and such anticipate user desires and actions.
For this, the technical system “vehicle” and its specific context of usage in contrast to many other fields of application offer good technical preconditions. As compared to other systems a minor and clearly defined number of interaction feasibilities exist in the vehicle, whereby an anticipation of the control destination may be better reached on the side of the system.